


Day 7

by vague_darkness666



Series: Arumika Week 2019 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arumika Week, Arumika Week 2019, F/M, Men Get Pegged, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vague_darkness666/pseuds/vague_darkness666





	1. AGC

It had been there ever since he had unceremoniously inherited the colossal titan.

No one acknowledged it but Mikasa knew. She would involuntarily stare at the huge bulge in Armin’s pants, very inappropriate thoughts coming to her mind. She had tried to resist them, but to no avail.

The news that Eren had been missing had both of them break. They knew at once what he had done. Neither Armin nor Mikasa could stand this breach of trust. They had only each other for support.

And in times like these, preexisting bonds grow stronger and new bonds form.

A new bond did form between them. After an intense making out session amidst tears Mikasa took Armin to bed, feeling the horniness of it all run through her body.

Mikasa stared intently as Armin nervously took off his pants.

There it was. A gargantuan cock among cocks as the colossal titan was among titans.

“Umm…” Armin was blushing deep red.

Spit rolled out from Mikasa’s lips.

“Yes!” she whispered.

Mikasa woke up with a jolt, her hair stuck to her face and her clothes driping in sweat.

“What the fucking fuck,” she whispered to herself, recalling her weird-ass dreams. Which heinous fool’s sinful delusions had taken a stop in her dreams?

Well it didn’t matter, she decided, looking at Armin whom she had pegged a few hours ago, now sleeping soundly. After all, it wasn’t real.


	2. MGS

Armin gets pegged.


End file.
